


Roughhousing [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [10]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Play Fighting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protectiveness, Psychic Bond, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Felix has never been a slouch in a fight, Felix is good. But Sun is Sun."(Sun kicks Felix’s ass, but he expects it.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Sun Bak
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Kudos: 9





	Roughhousing [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roughhousing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839515) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/10%20Roughhousing.mp3) | 00:09:43 | 7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
